


Йуле

by Blatella_Germanica



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, New Year's Eve, Romantic Fluff, модерн АУ, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blatella_Germanica/pseuds/Blatella_Germanica
Summary: -перенос работы с фикбука-Представьте самый невероятный пейринг по миру Ведьмака с участием вашего персонажа. Как и с кем это будет?
Relationships: Карантир/Седрик





	Йуле

Яркие огни, тепло, исходящее от лавок, не давали замёрзнуть ни телом, ни душой в зимний день. Йоль был уже "на носу", и ярмарка будет длиться еще неделю. Они смогли выбраться на прогулку только на пятый день, вернее, вечер ярмарки, с легким чувством, что нужно нагнать упущенное и побыть полностью наедине друг с другом посреди гудящей оживленной толпы.  
Седрику не хотелось отходить от широкой витрины, из-за которой тянуло жареными в сахаре миндалем и арахисом, горячей карамелью и травяными леденцами. Именно на последние он смотрел пристально, сжимая в одной руке горячую чашку пряно пахнущего вина, а другой закидывая в рот один за другим те самые орехи, что хрустели на зубах. Во рту было приторно, так, что, кажется, скоро вот-вот и слипнется с другой стороны, но ему это нравилось, и он улыбался краем губ, отводя взгляд в другую сторону, с которой он учуял запах свежих вафель. Хотелось всего и сразу, но как было приятно растягивать удовольствие, получая понемногу!  
Руки коснулся шуршащий пакет, и Седрик резко посмотрел на него, а затем - на улыбающегося Карантира, который и положил рядом кулёк, набитый теми самыми леденцами. Красные, синие, зеленые, розовые, белые - все блестящие, они были похожи на отшлифованные стеклышки. Седрик сунул в рот ещё орешек и улыбнулся в ответ, кивнув головой в сторону и предлагая идти дальше через ряды запахов, жара огня, ароматного пара, прячась в этом уюте от холодных снежинок, и Карантир последовал за ним, подбирая пакет с леденцами и уже просто по привычке касаясь на ходу пальцами пальцев Седрика. Тому такого жеста было мало, и он просто взял любимого за ладонь, ведя вперёд - Карантиру оставалось только извиняться перед теми, кого он в этом походе ненароком толкал и задевал.  
Внезапно Седрик остановился, рассматривая очередную витрину, на этот раз - высокую и полностью застеклённую. За стеклом, на зелёных ветвях пихты, были развешаны стеклянные украшения. Каждая работа была тонкая, аккуратная и красивая: расписанные узорами, игрушки были в форме чего угодно - от простых шаров до животных и фруктов, покрытых блестящей стружкой, словно серебряным инеем. Седрик шагнул на порог лавки, отпуская руку Карантира; тот хотел было последовать, но Seidhe улыбнулся и качнул головой.  
\- Жди. Я быстро.  
Он вышел через четверть часа из волшебной лавки стеклянных игрушек с небольшой коробкой под мышкой, шурша серебристой оберточной бумагой. Коробку он вручил Карантиру, взглянув с улыбкой в синие глаза, которые особенно яркими были темным вечером в тёплом свете огня и фонарей.  
\- Откроешь дома, - пришлось сказать громче, чтобы тот услышал в шуме толпы, и Карантир кивнул согласно, принимая подарок и, словно читая желание и мысли Седрика, наклонился, получая поцелуй в губы и объятие за шею. Освободив одну руку, он притянул к себе Седрика ближе за пояс, прижимая так, чтобы уже совсем не замечать прохлады вечера. Седрик только помог - расстегнул плотное пальто, затем - свою куртку, и прижался к Карантиру. Щекой было приятно тереться о мягкий, тёплый серый свитер - не подарок, но принужденная покупка. Карантир некоторое время отнекивался от приобретения сего предмета гардероба, несколько смущаясь большого белого узора снежинки, а после схитрил и предложил Седрику тоже пополнить шкаф одеждой - только это был свитер зелёный, с красным фигурным силуэтом оленьей головы. Проиграл Карантир на том моменте, когда Седрик с радостью принял предложение, а сейчас, стоя в объятиях любимого и чувствуя, как тот охотно ластится к нему, Карантир ничуть не жалел о том случае.  
\- Ты ведь замёрзнешь, надень капюшон, - пальцы прошлись по прядям темно-каштановых волос, а затем скользнули к шее, подхватывая край капюшона с густой опушкой и натягивая его на голову Седрика. Тот только фыркнул.  
\- Мы же пили, куда нам мерзнуть. Кстати, у меня глинтвейн кончился, - он поднял взгляд нарочито широко открытых глаз на Карантира, что, по сути, означало "купи ещё", и заставило последнего тихо рассмеяться.  
\- Чуть позже, когда ты разделишь со мной ужин, - он указал в сторону одного из домиков, где собирались толпы за горячей едой. - Иди туда и возьми нам чего-нибудь мясного. А я мигом.  
Ждать пришлось минут двадцать, и Седрик уже начал в одиночку расковыривать жареную на огне телятину в подливе из клюквы, когда Карантир объявился - чуть продрогший, он положил на стол коробку, к которой Седрик сразу потянул руку.  
\- Нет, нет. Дома откроешь, - лукаво улыбнулся Карантир и сел за стол, осматривая блюдо. - Пахнет замечательно...

* * *

Оберточная бумага хрустнула, подхлёстывая предвкушение. Седрик сидел на постели, разворачивая свой подарок и даже не предполагая, что в этой коробке их целых два.  
Стоило подняться крышке, взору открылась большая темная бутыль с алкогольным содержимым, о чем повествовала этикетка; это был именно тот дорогой и ароматный глинтвейн, который полюбился Седрику во время их прогулки. Под ним лежал ещё маленький свёрток, и Седрик поторопился его развернуть.  
На руку упала тонкая серебряная цепочка с подвеской в виде застывшей в прыжке пушистой белки. Мастер был умел - на серебре были изображены даже беличья шерстка и когти, а на месте глаза был невероятно маленький бриллиант.  
Примерял цепочку Седрик уже в ванной, после горячего душа. Он стоял перед зеркалом и аккуратно застегивал звенья на своей шее, любуясь в отражении красотой подарка.  
С мокрыми и босыми ногами, теперь уже, правда, завёрнутый в теплый махровый халат, он пришёл в гостиную, где на диване Карантир сидел со своей коробкой и смотрел на ее содержимое.  
Снежинка. Тонкое стекло, посеребрённое изнутри и невероятно красиво отражающее свет, падающий на нее. Карантир бережно вытащил ее с мягкой подстилки из коробки и осторожно повертел в руках. Затем внимание его привлекло что-то определённое. Приглядевшись, он понял, что на тонком стекле была ещё и надпись.  
"Aélscae dué, S'noette"*  
Поднявшись, он подошёл к зеленой елке и остановился, внимательно рассматривая ее в поисках места, после чего перевесил один большой шар, что был чуть выше центра, почти на уровне глаз, и на это место повесил подарок.  
\- Красиво смотрится, - Седрик подал голос, проходя в комнату и тут же падая на диван.  
\- Да... ещё как.  
Карантир подошел к дивану и улечься Седрику не дал, притягивая его за шею, заставляя подняться и усадил на свои колени, уводя в поцелуе прочь от желания спать. Пальцы потянули поясок, желая избавить должное быть сейчас нагим тело от ненужной одежды, затем прошлись по животу, чуть щекоча, так что Седрик выгнулся и хихикнул в губы Elle, так крепко и настойчиво целующие. Затем тёплая ладонь скользнула по груди, отодвигая ворот мягкого халата, и замерла, наткнувшись на цепочку. Целующие губы растянулись в улыбке.  
\- Тебе понравилось.  
\- Очень. Она...  
\- Чш-ш. Не прекраснее, чем ты.  
Тем, что Седрик открыл рот, Карантир воспользовался и принялся ласкать язык любимого, играя с ним своим и поддевая особенно игриво за кончик. Огладив щеку Seidhe, он быстро провёл рукой вниз - от шеи до низа живота, так, что Седрик ахнул ему в губы, прогибаясь в спине и почти соскакивая с колена вниз, на пол. Одна крепкая рука удержала его, другая ласкала внутреннюю сторону бедра, медленно поглаживая, язык и губы уже скользили по гладкой коже шеи.  
\- Мой самый большой подарок я получил уже давно, а сейчас... - Карантир поднял взгляд из-под полуприкрытых глаз на Седрика, что млел под ласками, ухватил его за пояс покрепче и уложил на широкий диван, теперь смотря сверху вниз. - Сейчас... - тело под Карантиром красиво напрягалось от ласк рук, которыми он любимого не обделял, и Седрик только вздохнул громко, смотря на Карантира помутнённо, со сбивающимся дыханием, выжидая. - Сейчас время его распаковать...

**Author's Note:**

> *люблю тебя, Снежинка


End file.
